Lola's Story
by XxInMyCrazyWorldxX
Summary: Rosalie has always wanted a child of her own and this is known by everyone. One day, whilst in Texas, the chance for her wish to come true appears and she takes the opportunity with open hands. The child is given the name Lola and this, this is where her story shall be told.
1. Chapter 1 - Lola

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight yet I own my OC's Lola, Brittany and Blaine :)**

**A/N: So hey! This is my new story! More information/annoying you at the bottom :P**

**Pictures of characters can be found on my blog! (Link on profile :))**

Chapter 1 – Lola

Rosalie was running through the woods, one of the first hunts that she'd been on whilst on vacation with Emmett when she heard screams coming from somewhere in the forest. Worried, she ran over to the source of the noise and saw a scene similar to the one she was in the middle of 7 years ago.

"No Brit! No Brit! Don't die Brit...please...I can't live without you." The male vampire was yelling as his human mate suddenly fell limp and the child in his arms started crying. "You little brat! You killed her! You killed Brittany! You killed your own mother!" Then his hands went around her neck and he started strangling her, her cries becoming quieter and his screams of triumph ringing louder.

Rosalie raced over, her mind set on to one thing, saving this poor, innocent child.

"Stop!" She said simply when she reached him, reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder.

"I..I can't." The vampire said, starting to dry sob.

"You can, here give her to me." Rose soothed, taking a seat next to the vampire.

"Why do you want her so much? She's a murderer, she killed her own mother." The vampire said confused, handing the child over to her.

"Trust me, it wasn't on purpose." Rosalie explained, looking down at the small child in her arms.

"How would you know?" He asked her, snorting slightly.

"My sister-in-law, she had a daughter a few years back, born the very same way. If it wasn't for my brother, she would be dead right now." Rosalie told him, smiling down at the child who was falling asleep in her arms.

The vampire winced, he know believed that he was the reason for his mate's death.

"I'll do you a deal." Rosalie said, finally moving her gaze from the sleeping child.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll take her off your hands, care for her, watch her grow. You won't ever have to have anything to do with her." Rosalie told him.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Rosalie answered. "I've always wanted a child of my own and anyway, if I leave her with you, you will probably end up killing her." She continued, giving him a pointed look and he winced under her gaze.

"Okay." He nodded looking down. "What can I call you? You know, considering that you're 'adopting' my daughter from me." He asked as Rosalie stood up, gathering the sleeping child carefully in a blanket that she had found lying by the child's mother.

"Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." She answered simply. "And you might be?" She added, holding the child carefully.

"Blaine." Blaine answered.

"Goodbye, Blaine." Rosalie said waving slightly as she walked off.

"Goodbye, Rosalie and thank you."

* * *

When Rosalie got back to the cottage that she and Emmett were staying in for the week, she sat down carefully by the fireplace, the sleeping child in her arms.

"Now little one," She whispered quietly. "What should I call you? How about Lilly?" The child made a small face in her sleep and Rosalie laughed softly, figuring that was her way of saying that she didn't like that name. "Okay then how about...Kayla?" Yet again the face appeared. "Alright I can see you're going to be difficult...Lola?" The small child smiled in her sleep and Rosalie took that as a yes. "Lola it is then." She smiled kissing Lola's forehead softly.

"Rosie!" Emmett called walking through the door after what he thought of as a successful hunt.

"Ssh Emmett!" Rosalie whisper yelled.

"Why..?" Emmett asked walking through the cottage to the front room. "Oh my..." He whispered when he saw Lola. "How..? What..? When..?" He muttered, unable to find any genuine words.

"This is Lola, Emmett. She is a hybrid, just like our dear niece. She is a child believe it or not, she was born this afternoon and I stumbled across her and her father, Blaine. Blaine's mate – Lola's mother- had just passed away and he was trying to kill her. I couldn't let him Emmett, I just couldn't. So, we made a deal. In exchange for me having Lola, he would leave, with no reminders of this day, I promised that he could have nothing to do with her and now, here we are." Rosalie explained.

"I understand, Rosie. She is adorable." Emmett smiled looking down at Lola.

"Yeah, she is." Rosalie smiled, kissing Emmett softly on the lips, pulling away before it could progress into something more.

It was then that Lola woke up, crying harder than she did when Blaine was strangling her.

"Ssshh Lollipop, what's the matter?" Emmett asked, his big booming voice suddenly a soothing whisper. "Can I?" He asked Rosalie, his arms stretching towards the child that was already like a daughter to him.

Rosalie nodded and handed Lola to him, internally rolling her eyes at the nickname that Emmett had given her. It wasn't like she'd seen it coming, come on! This was Emmett.

Emmett cradled Lola to his chest, careful not to hold her too tightly. "Now Lollipop, you gonna tell me what's the matter?"

_I need some food. _

Emmett jumped slightly and looked at Lola. "How...how did you do that?"

"How did she do what?" Rosalie asked Emmett, looking up from the fireplace that she was in the process of lighting.

"I...I heard a voice in my head, it was like those times when Ness would talk into our minds as a kid but she wasn't touching me or anything." He explained confused as hell.

"She must have a power." Rosalie concluded, standing up and brushing off her knees.

_Yes, I must. Now would someone PLEASE get me some food...blood or human. I'm hungry._

These were the words that echoed through Rosalie and Emmett's minds. Emmett jumped again and Rosalie rolled her eyes and took Lola into her arms.

"Shall I go get you some blood or something?" Rosalie asked walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, where she and Emmett had stacks full of blood for in case they were too 'busy' to leave and hunt. "Here you go." Rosalie smiled, handing Lola a bottle of blood that she found in a cupboard.

Lola drank the blood hungrily, although just hours before she had killed her own mother and drank her blood she was somehow already thirsting for the blood that Rosalie had handed her.

"So, Rosie. When are we going to take her home?" Emmett asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Tomorrow. First she needs to sleep." Rosalie smiled as she nodded towards the window where the sun was setting.

"So...are you kindda her mother?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, yes I am and you know what Emmett?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie confused for a few minutes. "Do I know what?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and answered, "That makes you her father."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write this story! This is based off an OC that I have created on a roleplay and I thought I would try to write her story, Lola's story from birth to as far as I can. Most of the events in this can be found in scenes on the roleplay! So yeah...I'm actually also planning on updating maybe every Saturday/Sunday? Every weekend I won't promise! I'm publishing this story because people won't review my other story (one of my personal favourites) :(**

**I'll shut up now and hopefully see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lola Meets The Cullen's

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are recognizable in this story! Lola, Blaine, Brittany and another character that will enter soon are mine though :)**

**A/N: More pictures are on my blog, link on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Lola Meets the Cullen's

Emmett's mouth formed the biggest grin ever. "Really?"

Rosalie laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, Emmett. Really."

"Ya hear that Lollipop? You can call me Pa from now on, or Father, or Dad or Daddy, or Dada, or Papa or –"

_You can shut up now!_

Is what the little voice spoke into Emmett and Rosalie's minds again causing Rosalie to chuckle and Emmett to jump in surprise.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You heard her Emmett, shut up now."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Lola, "Just you wait until you're older Lollipop."

Lola let out a big a giggle as she could muster and tried to push the bottle away from her mouth.

"Are you done little one?" Emmett asked her.

_Yes._

Rosalie smiled and moved the bottle away, handing Lola over to Emmett.

"Hey, Lollipop." Emmett smiled, looking down at his tiny daughter who, being only around 5 hours old, already had the appearance of a small 3 week old child.

"Emmett, you don't have to say 'hey' every time you hold her." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she cleaned the bottle free of blood.

"Yeah but..." Emmett protested. "I'm worried if I don't somehow she's disappear." He looked down at Lola, nodding at the difference between her and his arms in size. "See?" He asked Rosalie as she turned around to put the bottle away.

"Yes, I see." Rosalie nodded. "But that doesn't mean that she'll disappear. Yes she's small but she's not going to shrink into your arms."

"Oh, okay." Emmett answered confused thinking that was what would happen.

Slowly but surely Lola was falling asleep in Emmett's arms as he was unknowingly rocking her side to side.

"Awww Em you're such a good Dad!" Rosalie gushed as she took a sleeping Lola from his arms.

Emmett beamed with pride. "Thanks, Rosie. Er...Rosie?"

"Yes Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she was walking out of the kitchen with Lola, Emmett behind her.

"Where's she gonna sleep?"

"Our room, in my arms, in your arms, anywhere we can find." Rosalie answered with a slight shrug.

"Okay."

Before Rosalie and Emmett knew it, the sun was rising.

"Wait!" Rosalie started, whispering whilst Lola still awoke. "Where are we going to get her something to wear!?"

_In the bag._

Is what a small sleepy voice spoke into their minds again.

"What bag?" Emmett asked shaking his head confused.

_The one that the blonde guy left outside last night._

Rosalie looked at Lola confused before deciding to check if she was right or not. Handing Lola to Emmett she walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, on the porch there was a little pink bag with some clothes in and a note attached.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I know that you said that I wouldn't have to have anything to do with her but; I felt bad having all of these clothes already stored away after Brit had picked them out._

_I hope that they're nice enough for you to have my daughter wear._

_Blaine_

Rosalie smiled and picked up the bag walking inside again. She smiled softly seeing Emmett singing a lullaby to the best of his ability.

"Emmett, look." She whispered trying to stop the singing.

"What?" Emmett asked spinning around, Lola in his arms.

"We have some clothes for her." Rosalie smiled walking over to the pair of them and sitting down on the couch.

She started humming looking through the bag until she found the perfect outfit. "There." She smiled pulling out a little black skirt with white polka dots, a white t-shirt with a ballerina on it, a pink jacket and a little pair of pink shoes.

After nearly two hours of getting Lola ready, Emmett and Rosalie were ready to leave and show off the newest addition to the Cullen family.

About another eight and a half hours the mini Cullen-Hale family landed in Alaska near the new house. As quiet as they could they ran through the forest and knocked on the door, Emmett hiding Lola behind his back.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Why are you home so early?" Esme smiled opening the door.

"We'll explain in a minute, Esme. Can we just come in?" Rosalie smiled hugging her mother.

"Yes, yes sure." Esme told them, pulling away from the hug softly. Rosalie gave Emmett a nod and he ran off inside, still clutching Lola.

Esme frowned after Emmett and Rosalie shrugged. "I guess he's excited to be home."

Esme nodded and nothing else was said.

"Aunt Rose!" A high pitched excited voice echoed through the house until Rosalie was tackled in a hug by her niece.

"Heya Ness." Rosalie smiled hugging her niece – who was now fully grown – tightly.

"Why are you home so early?" Ness asked, looking up at her through her bronze hair pulling away from the hug.

"You'll see." Rosalie answered mystically looking down at her niece who was nearly as tall her.

Ness nodded and smiled, knowing that was the best answer she would get.

"ROSIE!" Emmett's voice echoed through the house.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked towards Emmett. "Yes?" She asked when she reached the front room.

"Lo –" Emmett started until he was cut off by Rosalie kissing him with a great force. She moved her head to next to his ear and whispered so low that no other vampires in the house could hear them.

"Don't say that you've lost her or her name." Her voice was so threatening that Emmett gulped the best that he could. Rosalie smirked and stepped backwards, smiling innocently.

"I haven't lost her." Emmett mouthed. "I just don't know where to sit with her." Emmett moved so that his arms were visible and as was little Lola, smiling and taking in her surroundings.

"Rose!" Bella's voice smiled as she flitted into the room, Edward with her, his hand on her back.

"Bella!" Rosalie smiled hugging her sister-in-law closely. Over the years they had grown a lot closer, as close as Alice and Bella once were.

Edward frowned and looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, why do I hear another voice?" He asked her confused. "It sounds like a small child."

_Sorry._

The little voice giggled into Rosalie's mind and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, move your arms." She smiled looking over at her husband.

Emmett moved his arms so that his tiny daughter was visible and Bella gasped and gave Rosalie a sideward glance.

"How...?" Bella started and Rosalie cut her off.

"I'll explain in a bit." Rosalie smiled. "Esme! Carlisle! Ali! Jasper! Come in here! You too Ness!" She shouted and they all came running in. "Take a seat." Rosalie smiled and they did as she said, something in them knowing that something interesting was about to happen.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lola or Lollipop." Emmett smiled, sitting so that his daughter was on his lap. Lola looked at them individually and let out a small gurgling noise.

_Hello!_

The voice echoed through all of the minds of the Cullen family and one by one they gasped and looked at Rosalie as if for an explanation.

"This is Lola. I found her the other day right after her birth whilst her father was trying to kill her after she killed her mother. In exchange for him never having anything to do with her, he let me adopt her. I'll watch her grow, I named her and I'll get to care for her as if she is my own." Rosalie explained smiling at her daughter all the time.

"I have a cousin?" Ness asked, squealing with excitement.

Emmett laughed and nodded. "Yes you do, Loch Ness. Call her Lola or Lollipop." Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked Emmett on the shoulder.

"Her full name is Lola Jamie Scarlett Hale Cullen. Lola or Jamie or Scar but most definitely _not _Lollipop." Rosalie explained gritting her teeth.

Emmett chuckled. "She'll always be my Lollipop."

"Rose...can I, can I hold her?" Alice asked standing up and walking over, holding her arms out.

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Sure." She handed Lola over to Alice and Lola smiled up at her Auntie.

"Hello, Lola. I'm Alice, your Auntie. When you're older I'll take you shopping and we'll have so much fun together." Alice smiled down at Lola.

"Can I hold her, Rose?" Esme asked walking over to Alice, smiling down at her granddaughter.

Rosalie nodded, moving closer to Emmett wrapping her arms around his torso. "You all can." She smiled, resting her head on Emmett's chest.

One by one, Lola was passed around to each of the Cullen's, stopping when she fell asleep in Ness' arms.

"C'mere Lollipop." Emmett smiled bending down to take his daughter out of Ness' arms.

"Uncle Emmett, please. Can I hold her whilst she sleeps?" Ness asked giving Emmett a puppy dog face.

"Sure Ness." Emmett smiled and Ness beamed down at her cousin.

"One day Lola, you and me will be great friends." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy? Yes? No? If you read the story please review. I had tons of readers for the first chapter but only three reviews shout-out to XoxDitsyMistyxoX, XxXxBumbleBeexXxX and Vixen fox thanks you guys for reviewing :) **

**More next Saturday (If my electricity isn't messing up!)**


	3. Chapter 3 – Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yet I do own Lola!**

**A/N: More pics on blog! Link on my profile!**

* * *

**NOTE: **Lola is 2 weeks old and physically about 3 months old. Therefore, she is talking slightly and walking due to the age that she is mentally being a lot older than her physical and actual age.

Chapter 3 – Babysitting with Jake and Ness

"Mama! Mama!" Called the voice that all the Cullen's had come familiar with.

Lola was sat on the floor of her bedroom, throwing some building blocks that Edward had bought for her all around the room.

"What's the matter, Lol?" Nessie asked, coming in.

"Whewe Mama?" Lola asked, starting to get a little panicked.

"She went out with your Dad, remember?" Ness asked walking over to her cousin and picking her up, hoisting her on to her hip.

"I wan Mama." Lola said, burying her face in Ness' hair.

Ness sighed and stroked Lola's hair, walking down towards the front room with her. This was the first time since Lola was born that Rosalie and Emmett had left her alone to go by themselves.

"What's the matter, Ness?" Jake asked, walking out of the kitchen with food stuffed in his mouth.

Ness walked over and slapped his shoulder. "Manners." She sighed and looked at Lola. "Lola got a bit annoyed. She misses Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett."

"Give her here Ness." Jake smiled, wiping his hands on his shorts and holding his hands out for Lola.

Ness raised a brow but handed her over nonetheless. "Why do you want to hold my cousin, Jake?"

Jake smiled down at Lola and shrugged. "Eh, maybe she just needs a guy to hold her for a bit."

Jacob was right, a guy was all that Lola needed. His body must have reminded Lola of her fathers and brought comfort to her.

Two hours later Lola woke up and looked around, surprised that her Mom and Dad were no-where to be seen.

"Ness!" Lola cried pulling Ness' hair. "Mama back yet?"

Ness shook her head, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Lola, she's not back just yet. But hopefully she will be in a few hours."

Lola sniffled. "Nesswe?"

"Yeah?" Ness answered, picking her small niece up.

_Can we go to the park? _Lola projected into Ness' mind. Sometimes Lola found using her power easier than physically talking.

Ness nodded and kissed Lola's forehead. "Sure we can."

_Can Jake come? _Lola asked again, smiling at Ness.

Ness nodded yet again. "Sure," She smiled. "JAKE!" Ness yelled, knowing that Jake had left the room to go patrol for a bit.

"What!?" Jake yelled running in through the back door.

"You're coming to the park with me and Lola." Ness smiled up at Jake innocently.

"Wait...you made me think something was wrong yet you only wanted to tell me I was coming to the park with you and Loli?" Jake asked, kind of annoyed at his imprint.

Ness nodded innocently. "Yeah Jake I did and, if you don't want my Aunt to kill you, I suspect it would be a good idea to come." She added raising a brow.

Jake sighed and nodded unable to deny his imprint. "Sure I'm coming."

Lola grinned. _Yay! _She projected into their minds. _Ness and Jake! It'll be so fun! _She giggled, unable to hide her excitement.

Jake laughed and rolled his eyes and Ness smiled, kissing her on her forehead and stroking her hair. "You're becoming more like your father day by day." Everyone had got into the habit of calling Rosalie and Emmett her mother and father around her so that she did not get confused if someone mentions Blaine or Brittany.

Lola giggled. _I'm proud of it!_

"Of course you are." Jake smiled and the three of them set off to the park.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short! Don't kill me! I've been travelling and I started writing this chapter ages ago and forgot what my plan was for the end of it. Sorry. Shout out to my reviewers: Vixen fox and XoxDitsyMistyxoX ! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Flutterby! Fly, Flutterby!

**Note: **Lola is now mentally 2 months old and physically one. She has the ability to not only speak but to walk also, making her seem more mature than Ness was at her age.

Chapter 4 - Flutterby! Fly, Flutterby!

Lola giggled and pulled her hand out of Rosalie's, running off after the butterfly that was flying around the outside of the Cullen house.

Rosalie laughed as her small daughter jumped up, trying to catch it, and Rosalie sat down, leaning back against a tree outside.

"Mommy, look! It's a flutterby!" Lola called, skipping back over to Rosalie and pointing at the butterfly that was too high for even Lola to reach.

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Yes it is sweetie, yes it is." She smiled, pulling Lola onto her lap carefully and resting her chin on Lola's head, inhaling the scent that was her daughter.

"Mommy?" Lola asked after two minutes of silence.

"Yes sweetie?" Rosalie asked turning to look at her daughter.

"Why can flutterby's fly but we can't?" Lola titled her head, really wanting to know what the answer was.

"Well you see, flutterby's – or as they're actually called butterfly's – were born with wings but we can't. If you jumped high enough and ran fast enough, you could make it look and feel as though you're flying." Rose explained, dropping a kiss on the top of Lola's head at the end.

Lola nodded and stood up, skipping away inside.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, standing up after her daughter.

"I'm going to see Daddy." Lola smiled opening and shutting the heavy door.

Two hours later, Rosalie was drying the dishes after Lola's lunch when Ness, Jacob and one of the newly phased wolves from around when Ness was born – Charlie he was called, walked in.

"Aunt Rose!" Ness giggled waving as she walked over and hugged her.

"Hey, Ness! What's got you so giggly?" Rosalie asked, drying her hands as both Charlie and Jake moved towards the fridge for food.

"Have you seen your daughter?" Ness smiled nodding out of the window overlooking the front yard.

Rosalie shook her head and looked out the window, laughing when she saw the site before her.

There, playing in the front was Lola. Though saying it was playing might be a slight understatement. Lola was there, trying to fly using the technique that Rosalie had told her about earlier that day. Her small tongue was hanging out of the side of her mouth and, every time she fell she got back up again quickly, obviously determined to fly.

Rose shook her head and walked outside, stopping in her tracks when she saw her husband trying to help Lola also. She laughed and sat down on the porch step.

"Come on Lollipop!" Emmett would call and when she would fall. "Aw Lollipop! It's okay! You can do it! Try again!"

Rosalie laughed and stood up, walking over to the two of them.

"Hey Rosie!" Emmett smiled hugging his wife when he spotted her.

"Mommy, look!" Lola giggled as she jumped and ran yet again. "I can fly like a flutterby!"

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Yes you can sweetie, yes you can."

That night Lola went to bed but only after persuading Emmett to make up a story about a 'flutterby'.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away called Lollipop Land there lived a beautiful princess called Lola, her Daddy the king called Emmett and her Mommy the second most beautiful person in the land who was also the queen called Rosalie.

"One day whilst Lola was outside she came across a majestic creature that had beautiful wings and a thin body.

'What are you?' Little Lola asked the creature.

'I do not know.' The creature replied.

'I know!' Lola smiled. 'You're a flutterby!'

'A flutterby?' The creature asked Lola confused.

'Yes,' Lola nodded. 'A flutterby.'

The flutterby nodded its head obediently.

'Then that is what I am princess Lola.'

And from then on, Lola and the flutterby became best friends.

The end."

Emmett finished up his story and stood up, looking at his sleeping daughter for a few moments before turning away to turn out the light.

"Goodnight, Lollipop."

* * *

**A/N: Here's ya weekly update of Lola's Story! I'll see ya'll again next Saturday :)**

**P.S: Shoutout to my reviewers:**

**XxMistyStarlightxX**

**Guest**

**and Vixen fox**

**Thanks you guys for reviewing, your reviews really help me :)**


	5. Chapter 5 – I Did It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Lola and Charlie.**

**A/N: More pictures on my blog, link on profile :)**

* * *

**Note: **Lola is now mentally 5 months old and physically 3.

Chapter 5 – I Did It!

Rosalie watched as her small daughter sat at the kitchen table with the wolf, Charlie. As much as Rosalie hated to admit that her daughter had been imprinted on when Charlie first appeared, she couldn't deny the happiness that surged through her when her daughter saw Charlie and her face just lit up. She knew that he would look after her and – thanks to many talks to both Edward and Jacob – she knew that he was thinking nothing wrong.

"L-" Lola started, her small tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she attempted to write her name, Charlie smiling and urging her on. "O-" She wrote down the next letter, starting to feel proud of herself. "L-" She continued, Charlie grinning and nodding next to her. "A!" Lola finished, a huge smile covering her face as she wrote the last letter. "L.O.L.A! I did it, Mommy! I wrote my name!" Lola grinned, spinning around and running as fast as lightening towards Rosalie and hugging her.

Rosalie chuckled and stroked the top of her head. "Yes you did, Sweetie. Yes you did. Now," Rosalie smiled, bending down so that she was the same height as Lola. "Why don't you go and tell Dad?" Lola nodded and ran off.

"DADDY!" She yelled as she ran towards the forest, knowing that was where he was.

Rosalie leant against the wall and looked at Charlie for a few moments before breaking the silence with a simple, "Thank you."

Charlie flicked some of his hair out of his eyes before responding, leaning back in the chair he was sat in. "You're welcome. But...what are you thanking me for?"

"For looking after her, for encouraging her, for just me knowing that you'll always be there for her. That's enough for me to know that you'll be right for her. As much as I loathe you and your kind, I can't deny the fact that every time her face lights up with excitement when she sees you at the door, a part of me feels happiness for her but sadness, knowing that one day she'll like you more than me, that one day, I'll mean nothing for her and you'll be everything." Rosalie explained, shaking her head, both amused and saddened.

What shocked her more than anything was the fact that Charlie stood up and walked over to her, before looking at her and embracing her slightly. "Rose..You know that she'll always _love _you, you looked after her when no one else could, and you've raised her. She'll love me at one point, but not as much as the love she'll always feel for her mother."

Rosalie nodded before pushing Charlie away, chuckling slightly. "Dude...no offence but you stink too much to be near me."

Charlie laughed and shook his head, holding his hands up in defeat, "I understand, I understand. And to be honest, you don't smell much better." He finished with a chuckle.

It was then Lola choose to come running back in, straight into Charlie's arms. "Lee! Lee! I wrote my name!" She shouted happily, looking up at Charlie, happier than she'd ever been before.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I know that you did Lol, and I am so proud of you. No one else your age can do that yet."

"Really?" Lola asked him, tilting her head to the side, wondering if it was true.

Charlie nodded. "Of course it's true. You're cleverer than most of them."

Lola beamed with pride before jumping down and running back to the table. "Help me?" She asked him and Charlie nodded, walking over and sitting next to her.

"What are we doing?" He asked her, smiling and stroking tiny strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I wanna draw a flutterby for Mommy." Lola smiled, grabbing everything that she'd need to draw it with.

She started her drawing, her small tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

"DONE!" Lola announced, holding her picture up with pride.

"It's beautiful, Lola." Charlie smiled, stroking her hair.

Lola grinned and stood up, skipping into the front room where Rosalie and Emmett where sat.

"I drew you something, Mommy."

Rosalie smiled and pulled Lola onto her lap. "Can I see it?"

Lola nodded and handed Rosalie the drawing of the pink and purple butterfly.

"Oh Lola. It's beautiful!" Rosalie smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mommy. I love you." Lola whispered before drifting off to sleep, the excitement of the day wearing her out.

Rosalie smiled and hugged her close. "I love you too Lola, so much."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but I'm packing to move back to England so you're lucky I got the time to update ;) **

**On a quick note..would anyone like to be my Beta? It would really help me :)**

**Please review, I only got one for last chapter (Thanks Vixen fox!) **

**Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6 – UmmWhat Is It?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Lola and Charlie (or Lee) are mine ;)**

**A/N: More pictures on my blog, link on profile :)**

* * *

**Note: **Lola is now mentally 1 and physically 5 years old.

Chapter 6 – Umm...What Is It?

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lola called running as fast as she could towards Emmett and jumping into his arms.

"Lola! Lola!" Emmett teased, smiling and tickling his daughter.

Lola squirmed and tried to get out of his hold, giggling. "Daddy! Stop it!"

Emmett laughed before stopping, looking at Lola with all seriousness. "Okay Lola, well what did you want to tell me?"

Lola smiled and held her hand, palm upwards for Emmett to see. Proudly showing off the new toy that Bella had just bought for her on their shopping day together. "Look!" She grinned. "Isn't it pretty?"

Emmett nodded, looked down at it, placing Lola down on the ground next to him, kneeling closer to it so that he could have a better look. One of his hands ended up next to his mouth as he tried to decipher why his daughter was so happy. "Yeah it's beautiful. But..what is it?"

Lola sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through her blonde hair – a trait that she'd picked up from Edward. "It's a My Little Pony. Remember when we watched the advert for it that day, Daddy?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I remember Lollipop." He smiled before looking at the happy face of his daughter. "What's it called?"

"She's called Brittany!" Lola grinned, giggling. "You and Mommy say that name sometimes and I liked it!"

Emmett nodded yet again, trying to hide the uneasiness creeping into his body. Why did Lola have to name her after her biological mother?

"Daddy?" Lola asked, uncertain.

"Yeah Lollipop?" Emmett asked, smiling up at his daughter.

"Can you take me to see Charlie?" Lola asked, stroking her little toy.

Emmett nodded, knowing how strong the imprint bond is. "Let's go!" He smiled and picked up the keys to Edward's Volvo.

"CAN I BORROW YOUR CAR, EDDIE?" Emmett called walking towards the door, before he could answer Emmett continued. "THANKS EDDIE BOY!" And with that, he walked out, unlocking the car as Lola got in.

Lola giggled, still holding onto her toy as if it was her life.

Emmett took Lola as far as the treaty line as that was how far he could go.

"Here we are! Let me just call Charlie for you," Emmett smiled before getting out and yelling. "CHARLIE BOY! I HAVE LOLA HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Charlie quickly phased back to his human form, running towards the spot where Emmett and Lola were stood.

"LEE!" Lola giggled, running into his arms.

"Heya Lol!" Charlie smiled, holding her close.

Emmett nodded towards Charlie once in greeting before getting back in the car and driving to the Cullen house.

"Look what I got!" Lola smiled, proudly displaying her My Little Pony. "Isn't it pretty?"

Charlie nodded. "It's beautiful, Lol. What is it though?"

Lola rolled her eyes and flipped her hair out of her face, annoyed that the whole explaining thing was about to start all over again.

* * *

**A/N: So heya peeps! It's late Saturday night and I'm back in Eggland! xD**

**I want to thank my reviewers MistyWhiteWings, Kinsie Clearwater and Vixen fox! You guys rule the world!**

**And to answer your question Vixen fox: A Beta is basically someone who reads through stories, checking them for mistakes and improving them :)**

**I'm soooo sorry it's short I'm jetlagged Dx**

**Til next week!**


	7. Chapter 7 - No! No Tickles!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own my adorable little Lollipop and Lee :-)**

**A/N: ... Long time no see...**

* * *

**Note: **Biiig time jump here, Lola is now mentally three and physically 10.

Chapter 7 - No! No Tickles!

"Lola," The voice whispered gently, "Lollipop, it's time to wake up." Emmett shook Lola's little body gently and she muffled something into her pillow before turning so that her back was facing Emmett. "Okay then...I guess I'm just gonna have to..." Lola stiffened, when Emmett trailed off it was never good, usually it meant...

"NO! No, Dad! Don't! No tickles!" Lola squealed.

"You gonna get up?" Emmett asked raising a brow as he continued tickling her.

"Noooo! Never!" Lola giggled as she squirmed about and attempted to get away from Emmett's hands.

"Oh really?" Emmett asked as he started tickling her harder.

"NOOO! STOOOPPPP! I'LL GET UP!" Lola giggle-shouted and Emmett stopped.

A voice clearing in the doorway alerted the two of them to someone's presence and they both whipped up their heads and turned to look at Bella.

"Auntie Bella!" Lola grinned, jumping out of her bed quick as lightening and tackled Bella in a hug.

"Hiya kiddo," Bella smiled hugging Lola.

"Really?" Emmett complained as he got up off his knees. "That's all it takes? How d'ya do it so easy, Bells?"

"Y'know what they say," Bella smiled as Lola pulled out of the hug and looked up at Bella. "Girls know girls better than guys know girls."

Emmett looked at Bella and Lola, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Really? Since when did they say that?"

"It's not a real saying, Daddy!" Lola giggled. "Auntie Bella just invented it!" The two started giggling together and Emmett raised an eyebrow looking at Lola and he started walking towards Lola, his arms outstretched and his fingers moving in a tickling motion.

"NO!" Lola squealed running behind Bella. "Stop him!"

Bella chuckled nodding at Lola before looking at Emmett. "You heard her, Em, don't tickle her. She needs to get ready for 'school'." Instead of going to an actual school with humans, Lola was taught her basic skills by Carlisle whenever he had the time. "And then, Charlie's coming to pick her up so they can go down to the beach together, remember?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

~*0*~

"LEEEE!" Lola screamed as she ran towards the door.

"Oof!" Charlie said as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You ready to go down to the beach?"

Lola nodded quickly and Rose came to the door with Lola's little backpack. "Here, it has everything she'll need for the afternoon in it, a sun hat, spare clothes, a towel and please Charlie, remember-" Charlie cut her off.

"Bring her back by seven." He smirked, "I'll remember, Rose, don't worry."

Rosalie smiled and kissed Lola on the top of the head. "Bye Lola, have fun."

Charlie smiled and waved as he walked towards his car. "You ready for a fun afternoon?" He asked as she got in the back of the car.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Lola grinned, buckling her seat belt.

"I sure hope so," Charlie smiled as he got in the front and started the engine.

~*0*~

At seven o'clock on the dot Charlie's car pulled up but everyone in the houses attention was focused on something - or rather _someone _- else.

"What are ya gonna do Rose?"

"I dunno, Bell, I really don't."

"You can't just get rid of him."

"I know..."

"What's happening?" Lola asked as she walked through the front door.

"Lollipop," Emmett smiled, walking over to Lola and taking her hand. "I want you to meet someone."

Rosalie spun around and Lola gasped at the person in her arms and the smile on her face.

"Meet your little brother, Shaun McCarty."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? I hope that my original readers are still with me...I'm sorry that it's so short but I don't have much time and I missed writing about Lola sooooo...a chapter's better than no chapter right? **

**See you again when I next update but...until then, please stick with me!**


End file.
